THE ONE
by Obscuram Raven
Summary: Naruto is the son of deceased supermodel Kushina Uzumaki. After many years of resisting, he finally allows Iruka, one of the best managers in the Fashion industry, to make him a model. Naruto is swept up into the fashion world, finding more hardships than he ever expected to.- Itachi x Naruto Story -Yaoi, boy x boy, don't like, don't read, please! Ongoing!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Noodles! This is a new story of Ours! Me(Raven), and Charlie! This is a ItachixNaruto story and just before we start any confusion, Itachi and Sasuke are twin's in this. Has anyone ever read 'The One' Manhwa by Nicky,Lee? Well it amazing, and you should definitely read it! So this story is actually something of a crossover. Most of the dialog, characters, settings, and the story plot itself is from the One, while I am switching out some characters, for example, Naruto is the main character in this. This is a Boy x Boy story. Naruto x Itachi. it has yummy Yaoi-goodness, so don't like, don't read. It is not in the Crossover area because The One, is not one of the options, so sorry. Thank you for reading this! Oh and please Review, fav, or follow! Thank you!**

* * *

**Charlie, stop hitting me with a spoon! Wait, is that a spork?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not Claim to or Own Naruto or The One. If we did, Raven and Charlie would not be sitting here eating ice cream over the heartbreak of not owning them. Majority of plot, speech, characters and dialog belong to Nicky,Lee. Some Character's here belong to Naruto, not us.**

* * *

**Chapter Rating: T, and a sexy, drool-worthy, girly naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of The One Naruto Version**

_He kneels in the shadow of a grand bird cage... Spreading his arms as if he were going to embrace the world... In an instant i saw a pair of silver wings rising from his back... He who was in the cage seemed as if he was ready to take off any time... Ready to be seen... Ready to face his fears... Rising above the heads who look at him in awe... And that sudden thought... All came from that photo... and I then knew who I would be..._

* * *

"Naru!" A high voice called out. I looked over to the source of the sound. The source was a girl, around sixteen, petite, with pink hair done up in curly pigtails. The flower patterned dress flew out behind her as she jogged towards me. Her purse hung off her arm loosely. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of awe as I noticed that she was jogging in a pair of stiletto heels. How the hell she managed to do that would never cease to amaze me. I couldn't even stand in them, never the less walk or run in them!

"Sorry! I overslept!" She continued on, panting as she yelled. She finally got to me, doubling over in exhaustion and lack of oxygen. Her face which was remarkably smooth, was blotchy and red from running. "Can we still make it for the morning showing?" Her panting had gone down luckily, or else I would probably not have understood her. I felt a sweat drop form on my forehead, she truly was the Queen of Lateness... Anywhere we had ever tried to go as long as I had known her, she had made us late. I sighed, resigned to the fact that we would always be late. I held up my wrist looking at my old black watch. I let my other hand hold the object in my arms as I had been reading it earlier because of boredom.

"If we go in now, we'll probably just make it for the end credits." I stated, slightly irritated as I looked at the clock. I let my wrist fall down and looked at Sakura, expecting her to apologize again. But her attention was not on me. Her turquoise eyes had zoomed and locked on the object in my arms.

My brain took a second to realize the fact that, the object that was once in my arms, was now nowhere to be seen. I held empty air.

"AHAH! Sasuke Uchiha!" Screamed Sakura in excitement. I looked up. Sakura was now holding the magizene I had been looking at earlier and was now screaming something about Angus or something. I felt my ears ring at the high pitch and loudness of her voice. I felt the sweat drop form again on my forehead.

The pink haired girl jumped up and down hugging the mag to her chest, she squealed loudly, her feet doing some type of tap dance. I proceeded to watch as my best friend continued to watch like some obsessed fan girl.

"Who?" I asked, but I was ignored.

"Oh, God! This week's GQ Magazine has an interview with him! I have to buy a copy!" She continued to squeal happily.

"This... Sasuke or whoever, he is... very famous...?" I asked cluelessly, mildly worried as Sakura looked like she was about to have a heart attack any moment now from overexcitment. Her happy dance stopped momentarily. She loomed over me, as I was sitting on a bench. "Huh? You don't even know that?!" Her face was red and she looked at me with shock. I shrank back from her. I could feel a lecture coming on. I was right.

"Sasuke Uchiha could be the World's Number One male Supermodel! He's been in countless advertisements and magazine covers! He was more popular than sport stars and movie stars once he entered the industry. He has also been ranked at the Top of the World's fifty most beautiful people list for three years straight!"She ranted on. I put my hand over my ears in attempt of saving my sanity.

"Geeze Sakura! Breath, and calm down! Besides, you know for a fact I have no interest in such things, plus I AM A GUY, if ya hadn't noticed. There is no reason to be obsessed over another guy. And news flash, I like girls." I said in defence. Sakura seemed to calm down a bit, but still was more than a little happy. My words were ignored though.

"And I also know that he has an older twin brother who is a famous director in New York!" I wiped a little sweat off my forehead that had formed during the lecture. Sighing I realized that I was not going to get out of this discussion, I might as well humour her and hopefully wear her out to the point she could keep her mouth shut. I had to smile though, it was surprisingly rare to find Sakura like this.

"About that... What does a director do?" I asked curiously, I regretted what I said as soon as I saw the look she was giving me. She looked at me with worry that said, I-worry-that-you-are-not-human worry, and complete disbelief. another sweatdrop formed on my forehead.

"Naru... A director controls the movie..." She sighed wearily. "How come you're even more unclear about the fashion world's big events than me...? Your Mother was a famous model when she was alive and your Uncle works in this sector too, doesn't she?" Her disbelieving expression morphed completely leaving me once again wondering how the hell a girl's mind works. She blushed and hugged herself a little. "Oh... I really want to see Sasuke and his brother together... Otherwise the view would be so fantastic...!" She cried with a fangirl sigh.

I felt my troublemaker instincts rise up. I grinned I couldn't help it. I had been trying for so long to resist the urge. But ya know, sometimes you just have to give in. Plus it had been so long since I had teased the pink haired girl. I mean it couldn't do that much harm, right?

"That might not be the case! Being twins does not mean they look the same! It may be that Sasuke's twin brother is a short and fat gorilla doing ballet, hence the reason to why he doesn't reveal himself!" I exclaimed seriously, but my eyes were twinkling with amusement. I looked at her expectantly hoping her expression was great. I was not let down. Her face had morphed and knotted in horror and realization. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I struggled not to laugh. I felt my shoulders start to shake. I couldn't hold it in. I burst out with a roaring laugh.

* * *

I opened the old wooden door, smiling. "Grandma! I'm back!" I stepped in the house and closed the door behind me quietly. Kicking my overly large tennis shoes off, I made my way to the living room where I knew she would be. Our house was not a mansion by any means, but we were pretty well off. It had a roomy, warm feel to the house. I went into the room and stopped in surprize, my eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"Ah, Naruto, your back!" Said my Grandma with a smile. She was a small stature old woman. With a lined face with crow feet and twinkle in her eyes, she was like a fairy godmother. But my attention was soon diverted.

"Naruto!"

"Uncle!" I ran forwards crashing into his arms. It had been a while since I had seen him. I knew it was kind of weird for a guy to hug like this, but I really didn't care about such things, after all, Uncle Iruka was like a father to me. He was a handsome man by all means. He had shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, his skin was as tan as Naruto's own skin, meaning it was very dark, nearly brown. His features were rather beautiful, thick eyelashes, warm dark brown eyes. He had the look that melted all girl's hearts with warmth and comfort. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose, ending at the edges of the face. But somehow that just added a dangerous edge to his look that made girls weak in the legs. After all he was once a model himself.

"How come you're free today?" I pulled back and asked with a grin.

"The fashion show just ended, so of course I came here!" He said smiling, but he got distracted quickly.

"Eh? Have you grown taller again? You're almost the same height as me!" He exclaimed proudly. I hadn't noticed before, but he was right. As he had been a model once, he was tall being 183cm (6ft), I was 181.5 (5'9ft). I almost reached his height now. I got in the 'nice guy' pose, with thumbs up.

"I'm two centimeters taller again this month! I went over the 180 mark." Pride shown in his eyes. He glomped me, I froze with surprize.

"Good Brat!" I sweat dropped. "And you're only 16! You'll definitely keep growing! You will be even taller and prettier than your mother. One day..."

I glanced up at my uncle. "Are you telling me I look like a girl?" Iruka sweatdropped.

"N-No, well, y-you are kind of... of-" He was cut off.

"I think he means to say is that you are so beautiful and handsome, that you could easily be either gender." My grandma said with a chuckle. That did nothing but rile me up more.

"Are you trying to say I look androgynous?" I shouted furious. The fact that I looked like a girl was a touchy subject for me. Although I was tanned, tall, and clearly had wiry muscle and a six pack, my body was slightly curvy, with slight hips, even if I was incredibly slim and skinny, not that I wasn't healthy of course. My face was heart shaped, and delicate looking. I had three lines that ran across each of my cheeks, scarring from a past trauma I would rather not think about. They made me look like I had fox whiskers. I had pale blond hair that was nearly white. It was short, messy, and spiky, having that I-just-got-out-of-the-bed-I-did-Something-Naughty- In look. My eyes were framed by think long black eyelashes, which were a pale sky blue. My eyes and hair contrasted sharply with my tan skin making them stand out. My teeth were pure white, but the canine's were sharper and longer than most, meaning it looked like I had fangs. In fact I really did think of them as fangs. I had since I was a child. I knew I was beautiful, and had a handsome look about me because I was a guy, but I really did look like an exact replica of my Mother, except with platinum blonde hair rather than Kushina's Flame red hair. And for me, my beauty was a curse, because I did look like a girl. Well a half Fox... girl.

"And that's exactly what the Fashion industry is looking for!" My uncle said proudly. I groaned, I knew exactly what was coming.

"Uncle, I am not a girl and I-" I was cut off as Iruka grabbed my shoulders, covering my mouth with a hand. His veins pulsed with anger, and desperation. But mostly anger, anger that reminded me of comedy show.

"Be quiet! I know what you were going to say! 'This industry is just about walking and taking pictures, it's so boring,' or some crap like that!" I sweat dropped. That was exactly what was running through my head. But I tried not to laugh, yet I knew that Uncle was also trying not to grin too as he continued on. To add to the act, I flailed my arms madly. "Can you face your mother with these kinds of thoughts!? And she even gave you the genes of the gifted!"

"Stop acting like children, Iruka, you shouldn't force her-I mean him." Grandma said. I heard that.

"I am not a girl!" I screamed, but my mind was busy with the memories flooding through my head. My mom was the country's most famous model when she was alive. But during the peak of her career, she and my father were killed... I had to shake the memories of that particular moment from my head. My Uncle was not blood related to me, but rather a good friend of my mother. They were really close, which is why he always I would fulfill my mom's dreams of being a model. He forced my to cry and laugh in front of the camera since I was young. Maybe it's because of those depressing experiences, hence... I've always disliked the idea of being a model. But now my thoughts have shifted, even if it was only a little. I was drawn from my thoughts by my Uncle's continuous rant.

"Rubbish! By not talking are you thinking that being a model is a money-making unrealistic and all-for-fame industry-!" I interrupted before he could finish. I might as well get this over with.

"Thats not it!" There was silence. My Uncle, and Grandma's jaws had dropped and were looking beyond stunned, I swallowed a giggle that threatened to escape.

"I've reconsidered. Iruka was right, I shouldn't waste the looks my mom has given me... Although I don't know if I can be as good as my Mother, I want to give it a try..." They were both silent, but I looked at Uncle. Iruka was giving me a determined look, measuring me. He nodded slowly. I grinned.

* * *

I cut the picture carefully with the blade. It was a picture of the model Sakura had told me about earlier. It took one look at this particular picture and I had felt my very soul respond. It was Angus Lanson. I had looked at all the other pictures, but all of them seemed to be about sex and cold. This one looked like he was falling. His eyes showed deep emotion, reflecting my own, the emotions I hide. Determination and terrible sadness. He was not forcing this one. I had to admit, although it stung my Manly pride, he was beautiful. He had long midnight black hair that reached his waist. His open shirt revealed muscles and abs any man would be willing to give his life for. His eyes were black, showing only sadness, they were framed by thick, long lashes. His face was girly. He was definitely androgynous, although he did resemble a man, more than a girl. He was truly beautiful. He was smiling slightly, as if he had hope.

I knew being a guy, that it was probably strange that I was putting a picture of man on my wall. But I was doing it because he gave me hope that even a boy who looked girly could survive in the fashion world. I finished taping it to the wall and stood back.

I put my hand on my hips and sighed. I felt determination fill my whole body, I was going to be a model, even if for only a little while.

* * *

"EHHHHH! You've decided to become a model?!" I winced at the shrillness of Sakura's voice. "I thought you weren't interested?"

"Uh... that's because..." I scratched the back of my head nervously. A nervous habit I had since I was a child. Sakura had a sudden thought, _'If Naruto becomes model then she would have a chance of hiding backstage, peeping at these naked strong men!'_ She thought with delight. Although I was no mind reader, could see the drool on her chin and could guess easily that she was thinking about naked boy models. I looked at her incredulously.

"Alright! I will support you, Naru!" She said blushing, with a fanatic, scary, gleam in her eyes.

"Thanks... I think." I said, more than just worried about my best friend's sanity.

"Right, my Uncle has given me a chance for audition for a CF advertisement..." I supplied.

"Audition?"

"Yeah, I heard it's an advertisement for a skin cleanser. The suppliers saw my photo and thought I was good enough for an audition. Although why they would pick someone with scars on their face for that, I don't know."

"Naru... I can already see you sparkling while being seen on TV...I can't wait to see what a pretty girl-,I mean handsome boy you will be!"

"I'm a boy!"

* * *

Can't sleep! What to do? It's my Uncle! He said he couldn't take me to the audition tomorrow because of work. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. It rang with my favorite american rock band, Black Veil Brides. I looked at the caller ID, it was Sakura. I was saved! I would ask her to go with me!

"Hey Sakura!-"

"It's no good!" She screamed. I flailed back, keeping a hold of the phone.

"What is it?" I asked frantically.

"The news just said that Sasuke Uchiha is going to be interviewed here!"

"R-really?"

"I want to go pick him up at the airport tomorrow, can you come with me?"

"I have my interview for the audition tomorrow..."

"Ah? What a pity... guess I'll have to go myself then..."

"Okay, be careful on the bus!"

"Okay, do your best in the audition! You must be chosen!" I sighed. I really would have liked to see Sasuke in real life. Sasuke Uchiha... I really want to know... really want to know... what kind of person he really is in real life...?

* * *

"Please face the camera and introduce yourself!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 16. Born on October 10, blood type B, Libra." I stated, my works wavering. I was nervous. I could feel my shirt stick to me with sweat. I was wearing a pair of dark nearly black jeans and white t-shirt, nothing great. And my favorite pair of combat shoes, which my jeans covered, as before I left the house my grandma had untucked them. Angus Lanson should have arrived by now. Sakura was probably taking a lot of pictures of him. Ugh, I wish I could be there instead of here. "Um... My hobbies are sleeping, reading, singing, and uh... eating ramen. The person I care for the most is my Grandmother. My greatest wish is to earn respect.-" I was interrupted.

"Enough! Enough!"

"His chin and voice is trembling, his eyes are not looking at us, his body is all rigid, and his hands have always been behind his back!" Stated one of the women interviewing him. Man, women sure were scary!

"Son, is this your first time at an audition? Didn't your agency tell you the basics of an audition?" One of them asked.

"The quality of your skin is very good, but wearing standard makeup is a must in front of the camera. And the most important thing is the way you dress. Don't even tell me you don't even know the role of the main actor in this CF advertisement!" I shook my head in shame and embarrassment.

"Jesus... You haven't prepared at all..."

"How strange... I guess even Iruka has a few ametures."

"That man's way of training new people is famous for being strict, and as good as he is, he still has times where he slips it seems." The Three people said clinically.

* * *

"Uncle! I screwed up! t's all your fault! How come you never told me anything about the basics? I was so unprepared that they slaughtered me!" I ranted into the phone, angry.

"I didn't tell you because you never asked." I heard the muffled voice of Iruka through the speaker.

"How would I know there would be such a situation! I've never been in audition before!" I whined.

"That's why you should always be prepared just in case, this is your first lesson, Brat!" There was a moment of silence, I calmed down considerably. "Naru, listen! Now that you are entering this field, you have to learn you only have yourself to rely on. You can depend on no one, not even me. I will be more strict with you than I ever have. Because once you're on that international stage, there will be no one to rely on. And I know you can do this. Since you know more loneliness than anyone i have ever met in my entire life, and I know you have relied on yourself your whole life, more than you should, but you can take a little more." There was a beep as the phone hung up.

I growled in frustration. I stomped a little, sighed, and moved on. I walked along the sidewalk moping. Stopping only to buy a bag of oranges from a street vendor.

I had thought... that once I entered the industry I'd be able to get closer to being recognised. But I screwed up my first job! I think I'm too simple-minded... Ugh... seems my dreams are getting further and further away. I picked up an orange from my bag and held it up to my nose and smelled it. Citris. Although I loved ramen, I really loved fruit. Too depressed, I had yet to realize that I was now at the park. I sighed.

All of the sudden there was a sharp pain in my ankle. The world turned over, and I slammed against the pavement. "Ah!" Oranges scattered. Uwa! It hurts, it hurts! I rubbed my ankle, and then began to scrambled, crawling on all fours, to pick up the oranges. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I muttered under my breath. I reached for the last one. My hand hit something warm, I snatched my hand back. I looked up. There was a hand in front of me. It was pale white, long-fingered. The fingers of an artist or piano player. It picked up the orange and brought it back to the actual body. I looked up completely, still lying on the floor.

A man sat on the park bench. He was clothed in dirty stained jeans, a stained t-shirt, old fishing hat, and a very dirty trench was incredibly pale, like a ghost. His dirty midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Scruff of a face that had not been shaved for several days covered the skin of his face that was not hidden by a pair of black shaded sunglasses. He held my orange in his pale ivory hand, not offering it to me, rather holding it close to himself. It was an old stinky man!

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Charlie! We did it! We finally completed this chapter! YAY!**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Itachi and Sasuke are Twins, Itachi being the eldest. Sasuke is a model, while Itachi is a director of runways, photography, etc...**

**Naruto's Apearence: Naruto looks more girly, hair is nearly white, and is ten times more sexy.**

**Itachi's Apearence: Longer hair, and he doesn't have those weird line things beside his nose. those make him look to old, and since Itachi and Sasuke are the same age in this, I figured it would be okay. They are both about 20, maybe older. We will tell you for sure later. Itachi has silver eyes in this, because that is something that will relate to an important scene later on. Itachi's attitude is more rash and loud in this, in other words, more human.**

**Sasuke's Apearence and Atittude: He looks exactly like his brother, except his hair is straight, and he has black eyes. Sasuke is much more whiny and spoiled in this. And has a major brother complex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Noodles! Here be Charlie and Me, up with another Chap! Boy x Boy yaoi yummy goodness, don't like, Don't read. Please Review, like or follow! Thank you for reading! Here ya go! Please Review, fav, or follow! Oh, ya. Charlie says I need to tell everyone that yes, there is a lot of OOC-ness going on. Sorry! But this was the only way to go sinc eI am using 'The One's dialog. Thank you for Reading, please review, follow or fav, pretty please!**

* * *

**Raven: Charlie!**

**Charlie: ... ***Ignores her*

**Raven: Charlie, Charlie! Charliecharliecharliecharliecharlie! ***Screams in his ear*

**Charlie: WHAT? ***yells angrily*

**Raven: Hi! ***Smiles Happily*

**Charlie: ***Sweatdrops*

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own ****Naruto**** or ****The One****. If we did, we wouldn't be sitting in the corner crying 'bout it.**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: **None! Little bit of Twin love.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The stinky stranger grabbed the orange with both hands and began to peel it. A fly buzzed around his head. I couldn't do anything but stare in horror as he began to devour my orange. My mouth gaped open for several moments before I managed to speak.

"Hey! Don't eat other people's oranges!" I shouted pointing my finger at him.

"It rolled over to me by itself. The orange chose me to be it's owner. If you didn't want it to be eaten, you shouldn't have rolled it around on the ground." He stated calmly, his voice was deep, and sounded as if he were singing it was so melodic, it was beautiful, and did not match the person in front of me. I gaped at him again, at loss for words. I sweat dropped. Man, this was such an unlucky day! This must be karma! Karma!

"I'm being punished for my intentions of becoming a model! Shit!" I muttered under my breath, not caring if anyone heard.

"Model, Karma?" I heard the stranger ask, I ignored him.

"That's why my audition went badly and why i tripped just now. I even got bullied by a bum!" I continued to mutter.

"I'm not a bum!" The stranger called. I ignored him as I continued to mumble while sitting on the ground.

"Wah, mom must be disappointed in heaven!-" I stopped muttering as a sound hit my ears. it sounded like laughing. I looked over to the old bum, he was laughing in a full out roar. I felt anger rise in me. "You want to be a Model? What part of you acts like a model? Those models on TV are all nonchalant and poised! Even if they tripped on the runway, they would get right back up and continue! Unlike you who's crawling on the ground and crying about Karma!" Strangely the anger in me had vanished. What he was saying was true. All of the sudden I felt an urge to humor him. I got up grinning mischievously.

"So you're saying... That I should do something like this?" I struck a a silly, overdramatic pose, with my hand to my forehead as if I was going to faint like in the old movies. I grinned in humor. The bum seemed to understand I was trying to be overdramatic and silly, and found it rather funny, since he chuckled. I looked up from my place on the ground. He continued to chuckle, grinning.

"Oh, you almost got it!" I grinned my fox smile back. "But you're not tall enough!" I collapsed, irritated, but then got up and grabbed onto his coat.

"My Uncle says that since I'm 16 I'll keep growing! don't underestimate me! My mom was a supermodel!" I screamed childishly. This person was way too easy to be around.

"Well congratulations! This means that you have an 80% chance to transform from being an ugly caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly!" I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Ugly Caterpillar? What the hell are you trying to say you old bum?" I asked ticked off a little. But I was distracted from my thoughts by the breeze. I looked behind me. Whoa. A few butterflies flew past. Such irony and coincidence. The bum starred with me. Both of us amazed. He broke the silence first.

"Oh? Could this be a sign?" He said smiling softly as if he knew something I didn't. Maybe... this day wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home!" I called out stepping into the kitchen.

"You're just in time for dinner." She smiled kindly. She held a pot in her covered hands. She stared at me for a moment. "I guess I don't need to worry about you. Your Uncle said you messed up on an audition." I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"Iruka called? He must be pissed." I continued to scratch the back of my head and smile. She placed down the pot and set out the bowls and stuff. After a moment of comfortable silence she spoke again, "No she called me to tell me to get the mail." She picked up something on the counter behind her and handed it to me. " she sent this too you." It was a box. I opened it up eagerly. It was a digital camera!

"Awesome! How did Iruka know that I wanted a camera?"

"He said to tell you to call him after you opened the box." I was I've rat the phone and dialing his number before she finished the sentence.

"Uncle! Thank you for the present-!"

"Brat! It's not a present! It's for homework! From now on you have to document different facial expressions under various conditions! You can do it yourself or you can have someone else take the photos! Just make sure they a genuine and not acted out! It's due next week! Bye!" There was a click as he hung up. I pouted silently.

"What did he want?" My grandma asked with a smile.

"Grandma, I'm gonna need your help on this!"

* * *

Itachi walked through the expensive, elaborate space before him, ignoring the surroundings, used to such places by then. The polished floors, the gold and crystal chandlers, carved furniture, thousand dollar paintings and so on. The old worn sandals he wore padded upon the floor without sound. He arrived at the sweet sooner than he expected. He walked into the room without a second thought. He grabbed his old dirty fishing hat off his head and tossed it onto the floor, shedding his dirty, stained trench coat as well. His hair fell around his shoulders softly even as it was held back by a hair band. His black glasses hung on the front of the black t-shirt he wore, which was matched with a pair of ripped and stained jeans.

His entire attire contrasted completely with his surroundings. Itachi walked a few more steps to where he knew the bed would be. He was about to collapse upon it when he noticed something. His eyes widened, and than narrowed. He sweat dropped. Sighing, he looked at the lump spread out on his bed. It was like looking at a sleeping copy of himself, minus the slight beard. The boy was beautiful, with long silky Black hair reaching his middle back, now spread out over the covers. Long black eyelashes cast shadows over the silk ivory skin of his face. He could easily pass for a beautiful girl. He was dressed in a simple tank and sweatpants. He sighed again.

"Sasuke, hey! Wake up!" He called out roughly.

"Shh baby, let me sleep a little more..." The boy mumbled, pulling a pillow close and hugging it. The awake man sweat dropped. He would have to question that later. Reaching forwards he grabbed the edge of the blanket Sasuke was sleeping on and pulled it sharply. "WAKE UP" He yelled loudly. There was a squawk and a thud as a body hit the floor.

"Hey what the hell was that for?!" Sasuke screamed shrilly. Itachi ignored him and turned, beginning to undress. "What are you going to do if you hurt the million dollar face of Sasuke Uchiha?!" Still being shrill.

"If you're gonna sleep, then go sleep in your own room! Unless you want to get caught sleeping with a man... Your reputation is bad enough as it is. Please don't get me involved." Itachi replied drily. Sasuke 'tch'ed and than attacked. He jumped on his brother from behind desperately.

"But your my older twin brother!" He cried wrapping his arms around Itachi lithe wiry muscled frame. Itachi felt his hair frazzle a little with frustration. That's why it was scary, he thought as Sasuke said what he did. "I'm hot! Get off me!" Itachi exclaimed angrily. He shoved his elbow back, hitting Sasuke in the stomach, he fell back winded, but not enough because he began to rant again.

"You ungrateful bastard! How can you reject your younger twin like that!" He shouted angrily.

"I see that same face everyday in the mirror. Honestly, I'm getting tired of it. If you're done talking, I'm going to go take a shower now. So get the hell out!" He exclaimed shirtless and smiling sweetly. Sasuke blushed despite himself. Finally in the shower, and alone, Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long end of the day. After a few moments he got out and headed back into the room clad in a towel which hung loosely around his hips. Fully expecting and empty room, he was shocked once again to see his brother still on the bed, now watching TV.

"Damn! What a nice body you got there, brother! Too bad your not a model!" Itachi blushed a little, but he was angry.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" He yelled. He was ignored. Sasuke rushed forwards grabbing onto Itachi's body. He groped his older brother's body, who had frozen in shock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Where did you get these muscles from! I never see you work out! I spend so many hours at the gym and I never get close to getting muscles like this. Sasuke traced his brothers skin and nuzzled his head in the crook of Itachi neck. He blushed and murmured something about Itachi feeling good.

"So you have to act this perverted...?" Itachi asked frazzled and angry.

"I just can't hold back!" murmured Sasuke. Barely a second later Sasuke was sporting a new bump on his head and had tears in his eyes, while Itachi lowered his fist and walked away.

"You haven't told me where you have been all day." Stated Sasuke calmly, recovered from the bonk that had been met with his head. "I couldn't find you after we ditched the reporters at the airport. If I hadn't known about your hobby, I would have been worried to death." Sasuke said softly.

"I just walked around the area and then watched the passerby when I got tired."

"Did anyone give you any coins, Mr. Bum?" Sasuke teased. "Taipei should be a friendlier city than New York, right?"

"No coins, but I got some oranges." Itachi sweat dropped as he remembered the girl from earlier. "Some girl with a bag of oranges fell on the her face right in front of me."

"Oh?"

"Actually she told me that she wanted to be a model... And how her mom was a supermodel." Sasuke burst out laughing, tears dripping from his eyes.

"For real? Was she pretty?" Sasuke asked, still chuckling.

"...Actually yes. She was tall, around 180cm, Short nearly shoulder length hair that seemed to be naturally white. Her skin was darkly tanned, while her eyes were a pale ice blue. Strangely her cheeks had scars across them making whiskers and she had fang like teeth. She seriously looked like a fox." Sasuke was still chuckling by the end of the description.

"Oh... This is getting interesting... a fox girl!" Sasuke said gleefully. "If she knew that you were the most famous runway director in New York city, I wonder, would she get down on her knees and beg for you to train her?"

"Like she would know who I am."

"Yeah, you never talk to the media. I just don't get why you have to be so mysterious."

"It would be troublesome for me if too much attention was on me, unlike you, you attention whore."

"You're right... The crowds with all of their gasps and cheers, is what I live on... Just look at me!" He said with drama, flipping his hair back.

"If that's the case, then you should preserve your 'out-of-this-world beauty' and catch up on your beauty sleep in your own room."

"Why do you want me out so badly?! Is it going to kill you to have me here?!" Squealed Sasuke.

"Yes, yes it will." There was a silence. "It's for your career. Don't you have work in the morning?" Itachi flicked his baby twin's ear and ruffled the younger twin's hair affectionately. Sasuke blushed, disgruntled. "It's your job to be in the best shape at all times. Got it?"

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Sasuke turned to leave but stopped a few steps short of the door.

"Itachi! Make sure you wake me up if you have nightmares." Sasuke said seriously, worried about his other half. Itachi stayed silent, as the door shut behind the leaving figure. He plopped down on the bed, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

"Sakura! What happened to your forehead?" There was a bump and a band aid on her forehead. She wore the traditional school uniform, meaning short plated skirt, knee high socks, polo white shirt and tie. I was wearing simple black pants and a white polo shirt outfitted with a tie.

"An Sasuke fan got too excited and whacked me on the head with her purse. I was trying to film the whole thing, but after she hit me I started to see stars. Before I could see Sasuke, I passed out. Damn it! I didn't get any shots of Sasuke!" She ranted angrily. I sighed.

"Your day was good compared to mine."

"i got picked on at the audition and then , I met some weirdo on the way home. Now I'm doing some sort of special training because of my uncle!" I showed her the camera. She quickly scrolled through the Picts, laughing. I blushed and looked away. In every photo there was something wrong with me. Like having a double chin, or I just look weird.

"Haha, what kind of picture is this! You sure you want to show this to your uncle?"

"He said I had to look natural, and that is pretty natural." I replied drily.

"I'll be in charge of taking photo's of you in school. I'll make sure you look good."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh yah, Naru. I saw your Uncle in W Magazine today, in an article about famous managers of supermodels! I think she gets interviewed by W quite often. I wonder if she knows anyone there." The was a moment of silence. "Naruto!" She glomped me.

"What?" I twisted around to look down on her. She was short so that was easy.

"Sasuke will be in the photo shoot tomorrow!"

"And this involves me how?"

"It's in the Newspaper! Can you please as your Uncle to get us into the photo shoot? Please!" She pleaded.

* * *

"The photo shoot?" My Uncle asked like I was insane. We were standing in his office.

"So... yeah... my best friend, Sakura wants to see him in person."

"It won't be easy! He has so many fans, so I don't know if I can get you in."

"Oh."

"But, Sasuke is a very outstanding and professional model. If you can see him at work maybe it will help your career." Huh? Did he really just say that? I gave it a thought. I hadn't had much interest in seeing him before, but, he was right, it could help to see a professional in action.

"All right Naru! I'll see what I can do!"

* * *

I held the camera up and smiled. I felt lighter than I had in days. I was taking a bubble bath and I was naked, but who cares? I smiled as wide as I could. I was happy. I heard the click. I looked at the photo, it was good. I looked natural and happy, bubbles from my bath covered me, making my have a goatee. It was a start. Things were looking up.

* * *

**The End, To be Continued. **

* * *

**Raven: Charlie! I want chocolate!** *Whines*

Charlie: Good for you.

*Deadpanned.*

**Raven: Charlie?! ***Pleads*

**Charlie: ... ***Ignores Her*

**Raven: CHARLIE! ***Screams*

**Charlie: WHAT? ***Yells Frantically*

**Raven: GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE! ***Charlie covers his ears.*

**Charlie: No.**

**Raven: Please?**

**Charlie: No.**

**Raven: If you don't get me some chocolate right now I am going to burn your leather jacket. ***Grin*

**Charlie: You wouldn't. ***Raven Smirks*

**Raven:** *Holds up lighter and leather jacket*

**Charlie: WAIT! Ok I will get you some chocolate, you psychopath! ***Charlie leaves to get the psychopath chocolate.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Aliens! We come in peace! Okay, so me and Charlie have been obsessed with StarTrek recently. We have watched the full original series twice, watched all the old movies and the two newer ones. I love them! Hmm... SpockxKirk... Anyways, thank you all who have reviewed and faved or followed. That is what keeps me and Charlie going. So thank you! Here is your newest chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or The One, or any characters, nor do we claim to! If we did I would not be holding a sword threatening to chop Charlie in half because of anger.**

* * *

**Charlie: ...**

**Raven: ...**

**Charlie: ... What are you doing?**

**Raven: ... ***Smirks*

**Charlie: ... R-r-raven? ***Swallows in fear.*

**Raven: hehe...***Grin's evilly.*

**Charlie: ...W-what do you want? ***backs up in fear*

**Raven: ***Just Smiles staring at him.*

**Charlie: ...W-w-what?**

**Raven: ***Naruto's fox grin. Innocent eyes*

**Charlie: ...WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU! ***Screams in fear.*

**Raven: ... Charlie~! ***Sings happily.*

**Charlie: W-WHAT?! ***The definition of fear.*

**Raven: ***Hold's up a beautiful victorian black dress.*

**Charlie: Wait, y-you- d-don't mean...?**

**Raven: Hehe, you are going to be so pretty, Charlie-Chan~**

**Charlie: NOOOOO! I'M A GUY! NOOOO.**

**Raven: Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 3, The One, Naruto Version**

_That night I had a dream... I dreamed that I had morphed into one of a million butterflies... It was an incredibly dazzling world... I can only guess that this was the truth... a sign of the future... a hope..._

* * *

Woah. That was all I could think. I was pretty sure that Sakura was thinking the same thing, seeing how her face was shocked, yet happy.

"Naru! Is this a dream?" She asked and an awed voice. "We're really at the W Magazine's Fashion Headquarters...!" I squeezed her hand reasuringly. At some point she had grabbed my hand. Not that I had a problem with that, she had always been a friend, and never been anything more. Once upon a time when I was around 12, I had had a crush on her, but that faded fast.

I looked around curiously. It was an expenisive modern place, chandelers and fancy food stuff. I felt severely underdressed. Not that they were formal dressed, but all their clothes were name brands, I was wearing a plain black Batman t-shirt, dark blue jeans with a chain on them, tucked into my tall knee height black combat shoes. Not that I particulary cared. I looked to see if I knew anyone there. I didn't see anyone, but I did reconize a few people. There was a dark haired beauty who I knew was a rockstar, a pale haired woman with a bob, was a famous fashion designer, and the rest I knew were extremely famous supermodels from around the country. I had seen some celebrities at Iruka's place, but these A-Listers are a first...

"Naru! What kind of saint is your Uncle? We were let into this heaven with just a phone call?" Sakura squealed happily.

"Are you two guests of Mister Iruka? Follow me please." A voice said to our left. We looked over, it was a man with spiky hair and glasses, he motioned us through a door. As soon as we were in, I was momentarily blinded by the flashing lights. After a moment my vision cleared. I stared in stunned awe.

He stood there with his back facing me. He leaned against the white wall like nonchalant royalty... The light in my eyes almost made me unable to open them... This was my first time seeing 'Sasuke'... I couldn't speak... I couldn't move... I could only watch.

"Oh my... Naru... I feel like I'm losing my breath...!" Sakura said breathlessly by my side, slightly behind me.

Sasuke wore a tight fitting tailed black coat, and matching tight black pants. His hair was down to middle back, ears pierced with hoops. He posed naturally, never staying completely still, never losing the charisma in his eyes.

"A black suit by Ralph Lauren, a white shirt by Louis Vuitton, and gold cufflinks by Gucci! Perfect! This is too perfect!" Proclaimed a voice next to us. We jumped startled. We hadn't seen him get there. He was a tall man, dressed in a fitted styled suit. He was handsome with develish features, his hair that was spiked up was white, leaving a few strands to fall in front of his right eye. The one that did show was dark brown, hald lided with boredom. Half of his face was covered by a black scarf, although his voice was not muffled at all. All and all, he looked suspicious. He was leaning against the wall, stroking his jaw in thought. He was staring hard at Sasuke with something akin to amusement. The spiky hair glasses guy from earlier saw him and ran, returning with a glass of something, panting.

"Here is some water Editor Kakashi!" He said with adoration offering it up as if to a god. We looked at the man in shock. He was Editor Kakashi? The so called editor grabbed the water, bringing down his scarf just enouph to sip the water. We still were not able to movie. His showing eye flickered around, until it landed on us. Within seconds he had shot over to us. We took a step back in surprize. He leaned in close to me, peering deeply at my face, looking me up and down critically.

"You must be Iruka's Niece. What a shame, you got your father's lips!" He stated in a happy tone. I felt anger rush through me. I was unfrozen by anger.

"His NEPHEW you mean, of course?!" I yelled. He looked at me in surprize.

"Your a guy?" He asked stunned. I hadn't the time to answer, because he was soon twirling around distracted. "Wan!" He shouted all of the sudden. After a moment I realized Wan was the spiky haired glasses guy. He started arguing about something. I zonned out. Even though Editor Kakashi surprised me, I was completely attached to the photoshoot that was happening right in front of my eyes... This had to the first time I had ever truly felt the attractiveness of 'fashion'. The busy staff, the focused photographer, and the top supermodel in the world. Togther they somehow formed... a magical world that could only be glimpsed through magazines... I was distracted from my thoughts at Sakura's excilmation.

"What? Thats the end of it? It's over?" I ignored her, busy trying to hear what Sasuke and the Photographer were saying.

"Mr. Lanson! I hope you have a nice stay in Taiwan! it'd be a pleasure to work again next time." The heading straight for us. I panicked a little, but I calmed down quickly. I knew he was only coming this way because we were close to the exit door. I knew Sakura was having a mild heart attack, I mildly hoped that she wasn't going to faint. For some reason I felt erily calm. His long strides took him past us.

He brushed against my shoulder, on his way out. He stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. Our eyes met. His eyes were cold, unfeeling. For some reason, I instantly knew that this person, was like me, even if it was only one thing. What I had down so deep. The emotionless, unfeeling me. Something sparked in his eyes, as if he had seen what I had, a slight mirror image. The moment was gone instantly by the squeal of Sakura, who pushed past me to him. A fake smile wormed it's way onto Sasuke's face, as Sakura asked for his autograph. I was frozen in slight shock. How had I never noticed before that his smiles were so fake? Hiding exactly what I was. Hiding the sadness, loneliness, and pain. I could only stare as he walked away.

* * *

"Did Kakashi really say that to you?" Iruka asked laughing. I blushed.

"I'm a guy! How the hell could he mistake me for your niece? Besides, my Dad was a really good looking guy! What's wrong with having lips that look like his?" I asked angrily, holding the only picture I had of my mom and dad together. He was handsome, having pale blond hair, dark blue eyes, and perfect features. He was hot. I didn't really know anything about my dad though. Only that he was a model my Supermodel mother had fallen in love with. It was only when I was in about middle school did I realize it was strange not to know anything about your own parents. Afterall, I didn't even know his name, even if they had married. A thought occured to me. "Iruka? How does Kakashi know my dad?" I asked suspicously. I saw my Uncle freeze. He sweatdropped, and looked insanely guilty. He sighed and turned around. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you would ask... Since you're old enough I guess I can tell you..." His words were wobbly and filled with embarrisment, Iruka, weat dropped, and seemed to gather himself. He coughed, clearing his throat. Awkwardly he stated, "Kakashi and your Father were lovers."

My jaw dropped to the floor, unhinged, and rolled away. My eyes popped out of my head, And I'm pretty sure my face had WTF written all over it.

"But your dad left him for your mom." He continued. I was nothing but a statue as he continued. "Anyway... I don't know if he was really hurt by your dad or what, but he suddenly turned arund one day and told me he fell in love with me! It's been like this ever since. What a nightmare! Ifit weren't for you, no way in hell would I let him call me once a day!" His anger vanished so suddenly, I wondered if he was bipoler. "Oh yeah, did you learn anything from Sasuke? Hello? Are you even listening!?" Iruka asked happily. I didn't hear him though, but I heard his voice so I snapped out of it and said the first thing that had come to my mind.

"So Dad, was gay? Nothing wrong with that! So he used to date Editor Kakashi? That's Fine too!" I said in a little too high pitched voice. I was caught imediatly.

"Naruto, you are asking rhetorical questions..." Iruka said drily, sweatdropping. I sweated frozen in my overly fake happy face. I unfroze after a moment. I relaxed, scratching the back of my head, grinning sheepishly.

"Hehehe, sorry! Just a little shocked! Just a little shocked..."

* * *

What's more exciting than meeting a celebrity who seemed to be like you, and finding out your dad used to be gay... all in one day? I thought with amusement. Man, my life is interesting.

After the... news, had been said about my dad. I punctually decided that I could definitely use a major breather. Pulling on sweat pants over my wiry muscled legs, and an old tee over my abbed torso, tying my tennis shoes, I was out of the front door within record time. I had been running for a little over two hours. Sweat dripped off me, my tee stuck to me like a wetsuit. I leaned against a tree, gasping. I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh. Running had always relaxed me. Not as much as singing or dancing, but it was better than nothing. I wiped the sweat off my forhead and ruffled my hair, which was sticking to my face. I slicked it back. After a moment my breathing had returned to normal and I was no longer sweating, plus my shirt was drying.

I walked over to the closest park bench and just sat, relaxing, and looked up. The sky was so clear. But somehow I felt kind of lost. I jumped at a clang beside me. I hadn't realized there was anyone else around. I looked over. It was Him!' The Orange Stealing Bum'! Someone had dropped a few coins in the cup he was holding.

"Son, did you see that man? I you don't work hard you'll end up like him. That's why you must study hard!" Said the Man who had dumped a few coins in the cup. 'What the hell? Seems like charity, but he's actually looking down on others...!'

* * *

**Itachi POV**

He stared at the cup as if it was disgusting. 'Uh... shit... how am I supposed to drink this now?' Thought the bum wonderingly. 'It was full of juice, how had the person missed that?' The bum was interrupted from his thoughts by the stranger who had dumped coins in his juice, he had a little boy with him that must have been his son.

"Son, did you see that man? I you don't work hard you'll end up like him. That's why you must study hard!" He told his son seriously, loud enough so that everyone would hear. Itachi smiled faintly. If only he knew.

"Yo! Dude... You're not disabled. Why don't you just go find a job? Aren't you pissed about what that guy said about you?" A voice asked him from somewhere next to him. His head whipped around. It was the girl from the other day! She was spread out on the bench next to his. She was dressed in exercise clothes. She truly was beautiful. Wait did he actually just say that? Never before had he seen someone and thought that they were beautiful, well besides his brother, but that was different. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked a little closer. She was tall, long-legged. The legs were hairless, and dark tanned, strong-looking. She must have come from a run because she was soaked in sweat. Her shirt stuck to her body showing abs, and a non-existent chest... He looked up at her face. It was slightly flushed, fang like teeth flashed as she spoke. Her hair was slicked back, her whisker like lines on her face showing clearly, while her eyes shone brightly. She looked... Sexy. Itachi couldn't beleive he had just thought that. Anyways this girl was definitely model material, even if she looked foreign and had something particularly... tomboyish about her. Itachi ignored his thoughts and smiled widely.

"Hi... It's you again! Orange Brat!" He said happily.

"Don't call me orange brat!" She yelled. Her voice was strangely deep, soothing. It literally sounded like she was singing. She must be a good singer. Itachi continued on. "Nah, i'm not pissed. Basically, what he described are common values. Nothing wrong with that!" He said with a sad smile.

"Btu it must suck to be pointed out as inferior, right?" The girl said sadly. Itachi looked over at her. The smile she wore was strangely sad, as if she knew what she was talking about, but wished she didn't.

"That depends on what, 'inferior', means to you. If you're okay with being inferior in society and having no expectations from you, then why get pissed about it?" She looked at the bum sadly.

"Because when you have lived that way since you were born with hate, pain and loneliness added on that, you can only hoped to be looked at..." She was silent for a second, and then her mood changed dramatically. She turned to him with a grin. She looked like a fox when she did that. "So... You're a happy bum?"

"That I am..." Itachi said with a true smile.

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

I didn't know why I said that. I knew I should keep my inner self in check. I grinned at him in attempt to change the conversation. "So... You're a happy bum?"

"That I am..." He smiled as he said that. I looked over at him. I felt strangely elated I could get him to smile like that.

_That was where our conversation ended... The Happy Bum and I both looked up to the blue sky... And just like the sky... Our hearts were cleared... That's where we sat quietly... Until the sun set..._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hi, finally done with that! Whew! Oh ya, Charlie is forcing me to write down all the stuff below, so there ya go. **

**Charlie is my partner in crime. He is my best friend and is gay, so that is beyond okay with me, since I'm a yaoi fangirl. He is my age and he helps me with most of my of my stories. He is about 5'4 with pure black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He is goth, or emo, I can't tell which one he is. (Sorry Charlie, geez, it's not like you are just one. And stop hitting me with the pool noodle!) And just for the record, he looks like a girl. (Ow, sorry but it's true!) And he is adorable in dresses. See ya all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nĭ Hăo! Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long. Raven and Charlie have started Highschool. It's been awesome at our special honors school. Everyone is really weird with colored hair and piercings. We love it. We have World History Honors, Math 2 Honors, Earth/Environmental Science Honors, P.E. , English 1 Honors, Art 1, and Chinese 1. We have like 4 classes in a day, unfortunately that means that the classes are long and cruel. We especially hate our math class and Chinese is just hard. And we are also the best students in Chinese! But we are surviving. And because we have survived, we were able to write and upload this. Thank you for waiting to so long! We love you guys so much that you should totally review and follow! Just kidding, love ya guys! Well here you go, have fun reading!**

* * *

**Charlie: Did you do your homework?**

**Raven: huh?**

**Charlie: Your math homework?**

**Raven: …. We had homework?**

**Charlie: ….**

**Raven: Dude, don't leave me hanging, did we have homework?**

**Charlie: ….**

**Raven: CHARLIE TELL ME!**

**Charlie: Nevermind.**

**Raven: I need to know!**

**Charlie: Raven….**

**Raven: WHAT!?**

**Charlie: You don't need to know.**

**Raven: BUT ITS HOMEWORK! ***Screams in Panic*

**Charlie: If I told you what it was, would you do it?**

**Raven: …. No. ***Smiles Happily.*

**Charlie: Why is my best friend such an idiot? ***Face Plants*

**Raven: WRONG! I am a SUPER Idiot!**

**Charlie: ***Sweat Drops.*

* * *

**Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto or The One we wouldn't be holding our Math teacher over the edge of a bridge, at least in our minds.**

* * *

**Chapter Rating: T, Some awesome sexy acting, slight speak of incest, and two sexy twin brothers.**

* * *

**The One, Chapter 4; I'll stay 'till you fall asleep.**

Itachi walked through the lobby, his dirty trench coat flung over his shoulder, glasses on.

"Itachi! Thank god you came back!" A voice called out a little ways ahead of him. He walked quickly towards her with a growing sense of dread. She was a tall pretty woman, blond hair pulled back from a pale face holding perfect features and brown eyes. She wore a simple black and white vintage dress, showing just enough skin that a grandmother would approve of. Her face was contorted with worry and irritation.

"What is it, Amber?"

"Sasuke, he..."

"What about him?" Itachi's weary voice was accented by his sigh. He took of his glasses slowly, tucking them into the collar of his threadbare shirt he wore for his hobby. The worry on Amber's face vanished, turning into pure irritation and annoyance.

"Last night he went to a party! In less than half an hour's time he started to flirt with a bunch of local models. And before the party ended, he slipped away when I wasn't looking. I warned him in New York to stop being so playful since this time he is the fashion representative! He is the first male model in the history to have this honor!" She ranted. Itachi left his face blank, not wanting to get involved. He reached the door to his sweet and slid in the key card.

"You should know this kind of 'honor' means nothing to him. He always does whatever he wants." He stated truthfully. She ignored him.

"I heard that the paparazzi in Hong Kong are legendary! I'm afraid he would do something stupid... Why does he have to be such a playboy?" She exclaimed angrily. Itachi opened the door.

"Ah. Speak of the devil." Itachi said irritated. Through the doorway it was easy to see why Itachi had said that. Sasuke stood in the middle of a crowd. His shirt was off and he was being, well, groped by several scantily dressed girls. The people surrounding him were obviously models and beautiful, even if dressed in less than a cloth or two. Men and women alike. Laughter and talk buzzed through the air. Itachi stepped into the room, forcing Amber to follow him. Sasuke saw Amber first. No one noticed as Itachi disappeared around the corner.

"Hey~ Amber~!" Sasuke called out sweetly, grinning. Amber's hair nearly frizzled out of her bun, she looked at him with horror, pointing at him angrily.

"Y-youuuuu..." She stuttered out, pure anger in her voice. Sasuke was undeterred, still grinning.

"Come play with us!" He said childlike, innocently, which was a hard thing to achieve when seductive women were literally attached to his arms, one even had a leg hooked up on his waist.

"No thank you!" Amber shouted, still incredibly angry. Something evil glinted in his eyes. Within a flash he was forwards in front of Amber. He pinned her to the wall caressing her cheek lovingly. Amber's face showed anger, disappointment, and disgust, but mostly anger.

"You are the cutest assistant that has ever been working for me! Since we are abroad, why don't we just enjoy ourselves. My Darling." He teased in a seductive voice.

"You forgot about me, 'Sweetheart'!" A gruff, sexy voice called out. Sasuke's head shoot around to only to be shocked. Itachi stood leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. His whole demeanor had changed into a sexy, rough, drunkard. His clothes were sloppily done, scruff from a few days of being unable to shave covered his chin. He looked at them all with loward seductive eyes, a beer bottle hanging loosely in one hand. The other hand hung by a finger to his belt loops, pulling his pants low enticingly. A sliver of skin showed abs and muscle as his shirt rode up seductively. Itachi licked his lips and looked at Sasuke with hunger. "Is this what I get for waiting for you the whole night? I wasn't going to 'share' you with anybody!" Itachi looked at them all threateningly. He swung the beer up hazardly, glaring at them all, he took a long gulp.

Inside he was trying not to chuckle at their faces. He never knew that Cosplaying to be Sasuke's psychotic and sadistic gay lover could be amusing. Ah well, he was the elder twin, it was his place to keep the younger rash boy out of trouble. Even if he had to cosplay.

A stupid lust ridden boy sidled up to Itachi, sliding his hand down closer to the edge of Itachi's jeans. "Don't be like that~ Hottie! Come and 'play' with us~! It's much more fun~!" The boy said in a lust filled voice. Itachi eyes glinted dangerously.

"Oh~, really~?" In one fluid motion Itachi smashed the large beer bottle above the models head, beer and glass splattering everywhere. "Too bad I hate your type. Now Fuck Off!" Itachi brandished a part of the glass in his hand, threatening the poor soul. The Model screamed and ran out of the room. Itachi turned to the rest of the crowd, still holding the broken remains of the bottle, which were dripping with beer. "Let me warn you! If you want to 'play' with me, you gotta have guts! I'm a very possessive person and I have a very bad temper when I get drunk...! Last month a pervert only looked at my 'little an an' and he is still in the hospital!" Itachi said psychotically. Sasuke and Amber shivered and watched with horrified fascination, with only one thought running through their heads, 'He is a great actor!' Everyone flinched as ran, saying stuff like they were busy or had other plans. Within seconds the room was emptied.

"Phew... finally some peace and quiet..." Itachi smirked, satisfied.

"Itachi... Your acting skills are really useful. But if others hear about this, it's not good for our reputation." Amber said worried.

"Not good for our reputation...? … Are you talking about 'incest'!? Hahahaha!" Sasuke doubled over laughing, tears flying from his eyes in amusement. He rolled on the ground laughing, pounding the floor with a fist. Itachi and Amber sweatdropped. "Bro~ If you add a kissing scene! Then it would be far more interesting to see! Don't forget to use this in New York next time~! I will definitely cooperate with you!" Itachi ticked with anger, 'there is a 'Next time'? You bastard..."

* * *

"Didn't you promise me to be more composed this time? What the hell was that a moment ago? Good this I have a brain and I was able to save you." Itachi said around the cigarette in his mouth, as he lounged on the couch.

"I am! I didn't take any drugs or go to the red-light district." Sasuke said sadly, as if he wished he had. Itachi's attention was caught be that, angry he walked towards his younger brother quickly, grabbing the wine glass from him.

"Stop talking Rubbish. Don't you have the word 'control' in your dictionary?" Itachi asked as he started to chug down the wine with a cigar in one hand. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Hey, as if you have 'control'." Sasuke said seeing Itachi chug down his wine. There was a moment of silence. And then 'GLOMP'. Sasuke tackled his brother, dropping the now empty glass, just barely having time to snuff out the cigar between his fingers.

"It's because of you! You never stay with me! Always running around by yourself. Bro~! I just want to spend time with you!" Itachi was stunned into silence. Both heard the unspoken words. 'I lost your for six years.' Itachi regained composure quickly, sadness and brotherly love filling him.

"Stupid... That was in the past. We are together now, aren't we?" Itachi said gently.

"But I have a feeling you are hiding something from me. You always keep a distance between us. I can never guess what you are thinking about. Sometimes I even think Tai Qin knows you better than I do." Itachi reached forwards before Sasuke say anymore, and pinched the younger twin's nose.

"Tai Qin is the one who looked after me for 6 years! Why do you care about that?"

"It hurts! Let go!"

"Plus, I didn't hide anything from you. You are thinking too much! Everybody changes in six years."

Then why are you so mysterious? Always 'wandering' alone and won't let me go with you?-" Sasuke was cut off by the bang of Itachi hand as it smacked against the wall above his head. Sasuke curled up around the pillow he was holding on the couch.

"'Sweetie' Do you know how stressing my work is? Can't I have a private place for me to breath and relax?"

"... But... When you are not with me, I feel lonely... Please... just tonight... Watch the stars with me sunrise... Like when we were small... please... aniki." Sasuke said quietly, sadness feeling his whole being. Itachi softened, remembering the days when they were younger when they would sleep on their blankets which served as a bed, Sasuke would curl against him while they opened the window and watched the stars. Itachi went forwards and spread out on the couch. Pulling the younger twin against him, who curled up to his side, a blanket spread on them. Itachi could only stare up at the stars and wonder how the sky could look so beautiful.

* * *

"Iruka~! My sweet heart!" Came a voice through the phone. "What are you doing~?" Iruka smirked a little, deciding to mess with the editor a little. He blamed the urge to do so on Naruto rubbing off him with his troublemaker ways.

"I'm sunbathing in the nude." Iruka deadpanned honestly. There was an audible 'spurt' of the phone.

"Ohh? You are having a nosebleed? Pervert!"

"Iruka~ Don't mess with me like that. Come to my house, we can 'get together'!"

"Wait as long as you want pervert, I am not going to come. I'm hanging up."

"No! Wait, don't hang up. You can bring Naruto if you want! Curly Wurly old geezer wants to see 'Kushina's daughter'" Iruka's eyes widened.

* * *

"Iruka! Why do I gotta dress up like this?" Naruto whined. He was wearing a tight black tank thing that cut off just below his chest. It was made of some type of spandex material, it showed off his toned tan naked torso. His legs were covered by black cargo pants, which were covered in lots of pockets, tucking into a pair of tall black combat boots.

"Hush, don't complain. I let you where your damn combat boots, and all black. You are going to be a model! You should be happy to wear such stylish clothes! Why do you look so inclement?" Naruto had to say that he did look very stylish. And he loved wearing all black and he did adore the combat boots with cargo pants, but the top...

"But the top makes me look like a girl!" Naruto pouted.

"You always look like a girl. Anyways, You are going to meet a very important person! You have to act maturely and prudently. Do you understand?"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

* * *

"Welcome Iruka~, my Love~!" Song out a voice. Iruka and naruto turned and looked with horrified, dumbfounded expressions. Kakashi was standing there, wearing a fucking tied cloth at the waist, a scarf to cover up some of his face, and nothing else. Naruto was frozen, horrified. Iruka on the other hand, backed away as Kakashi started towards him.

"NO! Don't come any closer! Where are your clothes!" Iruka shouted in fear, as the weirdo came closer.

"This is my 'Lucky' outfit, my Love!"

"Don't come any closer! Where is the teacher? Didn't you say he wants to meet her? Don't come near me! Could this be a trap?! PERVERT!" Iruka kept backing away, as kakashi followed his every move.

"Yes... this is a trap! When you said you were sunbathing in the nude, I was excited. I always thought of seducing you with my beautiful body. So what do you think? Did I move your heart, my Love? I want to see you under me, moaning-" Iruka made a mad dash for Naruto, grabbing him around the neck and dragging him out of the room.

"Naruto let's go, NOW."

"Don't go! That old man is really here!"

* * *

"Ah! Iruka! Long time no see!" The voice came from a little man on a yoga mat. He looked like a harmless little old man, from some willy wonka movie. A head cloth covered his head. He was tiny, and was doing some really painful looking move, that made him look like an 'O'. They all sweatdropped.

"Te-Teacher! What are you doing! You could get hurt!" Yelled Iruka concerned. Naruto looked at the little man in shock. This was the 'teacher'? Naruto gaped openly.

"I'm learning yoga from Kakashi! I already lost 5 kg! Look! No big belly!" The little old man patted his belly. He was smiling, and his eyes crinkled with laughter. We all towered over him.

"Curly Wurly old man is very talented. Please call me Prince Kakashi!" The weirdo with nearly nothing on and a scarf over his face and silver hair posed in the background while saying this. Iruka sweatdropped and looked horrified. Naruto was too busy to really notice that. 'Curly Wurly'? Why did the silver haired pervert call the Teacher that?

The little old man finally noticed the figure standing a little bit behind his old student, Iruka. He looked at the child with interest. They were tall, nearly as tall as Iruka. They had white blond hair that spiked everywhere. it contrasted greatly with the tan skin, and bright ice blue eyes, which crinkled with laughter and mischief. They wore all black, a tight belly shirt that showed off a tanned, toned, hard 6 pack. Although the old man knew the child was a boy, the child really did look like a beautiful girl.

"Hi, you must be Naruto?" Said the old man kindly, and then he pulled off the scarf covering his hair.

"... *pff*... HAHAHAHA! CURLS~! THEY REALLY ARE 'CURLY WURLY'~! HAHAHAHAHAHA! CURLY WURLY OLD MAN! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto doubled over laughing, falling to the floor. Unable to breath through the laughter. Kakashi started to laugh also, Iruka looked at his adopted Nephew in horror. 'Curly Wurly's' eyes only widened and then he looked stunned. Iruka rushed forwards and grabbed Naruto's ear, pulling sharply.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Don't be so rude!" The words were lost however when naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"When your mother first met me, her reaction was exactly the same!" Naruto's laughter stopped immediately. He got up and looked at the old man shocked. The only thing the old man did was smile happily.

* * *

"Teacher is the one who taught your mom everything."

Naruto looked at the pictures in amazement. Kushina was naked riding on a horse. She was beautiful, all the private parts were hidden of course, but she posed royally like a queen staring straight at the one looking at the photo in complete wonder. Another photo showed her smirking. In another she was posing with a naked Iruka. They didn't looked like a couple, but brother ans sister. They were all beautiful. Naruto's jaw dropped in amazement. The best one was when she was on the horse. Naruto felt no disgust seeing his mother's body fully like that, only wonder and awe. It was a huge poster in the living room where they sat.

"This is sister's first cover page for the W magazine. And also one of her stepping stones to being on the top of the modeling world." continued Iruka.

"Ok, as to why I have asked to meet Naruto is this. I've been busy with some stylists for a fashion show called 'The Appearance of the Century'. this show is held specially for a few famous celebrities! And your mother is one of them. You could say this is a tribute to your mother, even though she did not have the chance to be known world wide. But she is still remembered in the stylist's hearts as the Red Hot." Curly said with a kind smile.

"Teacher…. How could you hide this from me?" Naruto looked over at his uncle, to only see tears in his eyes. Snot ran down from his nose, he looked like a little kid. The old man flinched holding up his hands frantically.

"I just wanted it to be a surprize! Please don't cry! Eh, I knew you would react like this."

"... Thank you." Iruka swiped his eyes and nose. Smiling a little, a hand covering a small portion of his face. Long pale arms wrapped around him from behind, hugging Iruka close.

"Baby! Don't cry! Your tears break my heart." Kakashi said happily, as he hugged the younger smaller man. Within seconds Kakashi was lying on the floor with a bloody nose, twitching. Iruka rubbed his fist, it was pink from hitting the silver haired freak. Ignoring the mess on the floor he turned back to The old man.

"Sister would be very honored In heaven." Iruka said sadly.

"i want to give the best to her."He smiled sadly in reply, continueing on. "But I couldn't decide on whom to be the main model for this show. Until Long shang told me about Fei Yi's Da- I mean son…." The little man looked up at Naruto smiling. "Naruto… I think that… There is no better choice than to have you represent your mother in this fashion show."

* * *

_Granny…. I think… This is a present from mum… Letting me step forwards in her protection…. I think… I want to make her…. Proud…._


End file.
